<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bokuto’s bad idea, number 27 by abbysragna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693521">Bokuto’s bad idea, number 27</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbysragna/pseuds/abbysragna'>abbysragna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Degrading Praise, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, There's A Tag For That, Why Did I Write This?, big nsfw warning, bokuto can’t decided between baby and keiji and akaashi, guys this is filthy, he jumps around, i love the name baby, its disgusting, like excessive use of the word baby, srsly this isn’t sfw, the do it in a bathroom stall, uhhhh, why are there tags for these lmfao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbysragna/pseuds/abbysragna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi, ever accommodating lover Akaashi, is done with Bokuto’s shit.</p><p>aka, poor akaashi putting up with Bokuto’s fantasies</p><p> <br/>i’m deleting my account why did i post this omf im kink shaming myself <br/>read the tags before the story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bokuto’s bad idea, number 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>guys seriously read the tags before you read. this isn’t going to be up a lot of people’s alley/comfort zone so please be aware of what you’re reading</p><p>anyway, was horny, wrote some nasty, was soft, wrote some fluff, was pissed and kinda emotional, write some more.</p><p>i cant believe i wrote nearly 4 and a half thousand words of this shit. my god was i horny these past few days LMAOOO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Friday. The one day of the week that Akaashi didn’t have to put up with any shit. No volleyball practice, it was the Friday before break, and no one even wanted to be at school, so nobody was going to be annoying that day. Except, of course, Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>No one has to go through the same shit he did- he knows nobody does, because nobody has to date the hurricane of a human who is Bokuto. And to be fair, Akaashi doesn’t have to date Bokuto either, but he does like the giant baby despite his multiple drawbacks.</p><p> </p><p>One such drawback- probably the least obvious, but most troublesome, being the fact that Bokuto is a giant fucking pervert. It’s not usually this bad. Most of the time, Bokuto just likes to praise Akaashi’s face and his body and whatever else he can think of, and occasionally slap his ass in public, but Akaashi was fine with that. It was kind of cute, really.</p><p> </p><p>But this? This was extremely stupid. And he doesn’t know why he agreed to do it. (To be fair he didn’t really. He only did it so Bokuto would stop pestering him about it.)</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully it was Friday, and Bokuto had already promised to take care of him after the day was over. Not to mention all the times in between that Bokuto will most likely call him out to have some “fun.” Honestly, Bokuto's sweet talk was usually highly appreciated and loved, but in this situation he wanted nothing more than to strangle him for using it against him. He only had to endure for another, maybe, eight fucking hours? Sounds about right. He shifts uncomfortably. He really wants the day to be over.</p><p> </p><p>He shoots off a text to Bokuto from under his desk.</p><p> </p><p>&lt; Bokuto - 7:17 a.m.</p><p>I hate you, I hate this. Never again.</p><p> </p><p>&gt; Bokuto - 7:17 a.m.</p><p>babyyyyy i haven’t even started the fun part yet :((((</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi glares down at his phone as if it were mocking him. He has a fairly good idea of what’s going to happen, but he’s seriously hoping it’s not actually what he thinks it is.</p><p> </p><p>The bell for their first period rings at seven twenty on the dot, and Akaashi feels it. Because of course the asshole was planning this. The faint vibrating he feels is just enough to make him uncomfortable, but not quite worked up. Offhandedly he wonders if anyone can hear the buzzing and the thought spurs on an involuntary jump. It rubs right into his prostate, and he’s wiggling slightly.</p><p> </p><p>He’s going to fucking kill Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashiiiiii, c’mon, just this once! I promise it’s fun!!”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’ve done this before? Gross.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nooooo, Akaashiiiiii!! You know I don’t like the feeling of things in my ass… I haven’t, but Kenma has-!!” What a pair they make. Bokuto not liking things in his ass, Akaashi enjoying being on the bottom.</p><p> </p><p>“I did not need to know that about Kozume-san, Bokuto.”</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashiiiiii!”</p><p> </p><p>He only pulls that tone when he’s never going to stop. “Leave me alone, Bokuto. There’s no way in hell that I’m going to do that even if we are dating.”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto pouts and whines and doesn’t let go of Akaashi. It’s an early Friday morning and the sun isn’t even up yet, and Bokuto is already starting on his shit. He seriously cannot believe it. Bokuto is absolutely insane, and there’s no way this is going to turn out well.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Only this once. Never again.”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto lights up, and Akaashi almost wishes he hadn’t agreed. The next minute Bokuto is pushing him down on his back and pulling at his pants. Akaashi jumps and immediately starts pushing. “Hey, you meant now-?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashi I have to prep you or it’ll hurt.” Bokuto pouts at him and Akaashi again flushes at (read:envies) his ability to talk about sex the way that he does. No embarrassment, nothing.</p><p> </p><p>(“There's nothing to be embarrassed about, ‘Kaashi, sex is normal!” Akaashi had jumped out of his skin the first time they tried to do it.)</p><p> </p><p>“Still, why no-? Ack-!!” Akaashi throws his head back and yelps a bit at the sudden intrusion. Bokuto pouts down at him again.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon ‘Kaash, loosen up a bit!! We just did it last night, how are you already so tight again?”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi flushes and kicks out at Bokuto. Bokuto laughs his signature loud laugh, grabbing his ankle. “You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed!”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi groans. “Shut up or I'm changing my mi- Hey!” Bokuto shoved two more fingers in at once. Bokuto grins and starts moving all three. Akaashi writhes in a bit of pain that gets clouded over with pleasure as Bokuto rubs his prostate. Tears spring in his eyes and he gapes, wind getting knocked out of his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Found it so now, just- give me a sec, here-...” He pushes at it. Prods it, pulls it, flicks it, whatever he can to make him squirm. Akaashi writhes, and twitches every time it’s overstimulated, though he knows Bokuto won’t stop. Bokuto knows that Akaashi likes the feeling of overstimulation. Being together for a year and learning one another’s body will do that to a person.</p><p> </p><p>“Keijiiiii, so sexy.” Bokuto whines as if he’s jealous, but the use of his first name makes it an entire lie. He only bothers to use his given name in private because Akaashi will definitely leave Bokuto somewhere he doesn’t know if he said it in public. Akaashi writhes and gasps for a deep breath of air, only holding on to small gasps of air as he comes one after another with no release. Akaashi finally nears his breaking point.</p><p> </p><p>“Bo- Ko-ta- Koutarou, enough already, please-!” Bokuto’s face burns. Akaashi only begs when he’s really nearing his patience’s end in this situation. Bokuto pushes his shirt up over his chest and leans down, planting kisses on his collarbone, ribs, shoulders, stomach, thighs, belly, anywhere he can reach without breaking his fingers’ rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>“So pretty, doll, just a bit more for me, I know you can baby, I believe in you. So gorgeous. You do this so well, baby, just a bit more, c’mon Keiji.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi preens at the words, knowing that even though Bokuto may have said it in the heat of the moment, he definitely meant it. He gets told the same words, in a less inappropriate way, when they’re both just enjoying being with one another. Bokuto was a sweet talker, and Akaashi got the brunt of his compliments. Akaashi thrashes a bit harder for a few more seconds before the last dry orgasm locks his body. Bokuto hums against his neck, fingers slowing to a gentle rub on the inside of his walls. Bokuto rubs his hands down Akaashi’s arms and body, gently massaging and working to calm his jitters and aftershocks. When Akaashi finally stills, save for light breathing, and breathy gasps, Bokuto kisses at his neck, gently nibbling the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He whispers sweet words into his ears and his neck, and he plants soft kisses everywhere he’s allowed to.</p><p> </p><p>“Good job baby, I'm so proud. Akaashi you’re so gorgeous when you let me take you apart thank you baby, good job.” He almost doesn’t feel the vibrator sliding in. He tenses again and lets out a slightly pained, overstimulated moan. Bokuto shushes him sweetly, sliding in the lubed vibrato until it rests (somewhat) comfortably up against his prostate. Akaashi twitches at the fullness; they don’t usually use this particular vibrator often because Akaashi tended to become so fucked out he just kind of laid there like a log, and it was decidedly very unsexy, so they only used it when Akaashi was too high strung (which was often) and needed to clear his head.</p><p> </p><p>“There ya go, Kaashi! All in and calmed down!” Akaashi grunts a bit, and decides to lie forward on Bokuto’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Kou, I’m tired now.” Bokuto hums into his hair, scratching his scalp and his baby hairs along his hairline and neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Kaashi, but it’s time for school. We gotta get going or we’ll be late!” Bokuto laughs, and it only grows in volume when Akaashi suddenly shoots upright, twitching at the immediate shift in his ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucks sake, Kou, c’mon already I don’t want to be late because of your dumb ideas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashi! So mean!”</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>The buzzing was still faint, and not entirely exciting, but it was only the end of the first period. The bell rang, and the buzzing’s intensity increased dramatically. Akaashi chokes, learning over his desk gasping. His table mate asks if he’s alright, and he waves them off with the excuse of a head rush from standing too quickly. The vibrating kicks up again, and it’s buzzing right into his prostate. Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>His first period class is mostly already gone, and his teacher is beginning to shift with worry, and she looks like she’s going to head over to where he is, so he grabs his bag and quickly starts walking. Big mistake. The walking shifts the vibrator all around, and suddenly everything is being stimulated, and he’s getting hard. What the fuck.</p><p> </p><p>He hobbled to his next class, barely making it on time, not even having time in between to get himself off. Fuck. The bell rings, and the buzzing dulls again, to a soft hum- just enough to keep him on edge. He gets the game now. He’s going to see how many times Akaashi can come dry over a long period of time. If he wants a fight then goddammit Akaashi’s going to fight him every step of the way.</p><p> </p><p>After every class, the break is six minutes long. He uses the time to get to his classes, not bothering with his hardon. When he gets there, he’s thankful that his jacket is just long enough to cover it, and, even though it makes the vibrator shift weirdly, he crosses his legs during class to help hide it.</p><p> </p><p>By the time lunch rolls around, Akaashi is halfway considering strangling Bokuto. He gets a message notification, and groans when he sees the text. He shoves his phone in his pocket, forgoing lunch to meet his dumbass boyfriend in the club room’s bathrooms.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi slams the door open on arriving, and Bokuto shrieks in surprise. “Akaashi’s so scary today!” His tone drops. “C'mere baby, I hafta check.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi’s face burns, but he doesn’t object. Only pushes Bokuto into a stall, into a sitting position on the seat, latching the door and settling onto his lap. Akaashi grinds his teeth and twitches some more as the vibrator picks up speed. He gasps breathily.</p><p> </p><p>“Do something, Kou.”</p><p> </p><p>If nothing else, that gets Bokuto moving. Akaashi’s turned around on his lap, and his pants are pulled down. Bokuto pokes at the vibrator. “Do you wanna ride me, or should I let you go dry a couple more times-?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ride. Now.”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto’s face burns, and even though they aren’t facing one another, Bokuto knows Akaashi’s face is probably worse than his. Bokuto wiggles impatiently, pulling at the now dry vibrator to get it out. Akaashi whines at the pull, not enjoying it very much. That’s a lie. He enjoys the dry pull, probably a bit too much. When it finally comes out, Bokuto wastes no time with turning Akaashi back around and lining himself up. He buries himself to the hilt in one thrust. Akaashi’s mouth falls open in a silent moan, and Bokuto practically purrs at finally being inside him.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Dry.” Is all Akaashi says. And it's true. Other than the very small amount of spit that Bokuto used to wet himself, he went in mostly dry. Bokuto hums in agreement, kissing at his boyfriend’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Good job, ‘Kaashi, so good baby, you’ve endured so well, I’m so proud of you.” The compliments keep coming one after another, and Akaashi is flat out sobbing. Bokuto shushes him sweetly, gathering him into his arms and standing. Akaashi yelps at being raised, and the tug at his rim. He shivers.</p><p> </p><p>“Kou, what are you doing?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, baby, you just seemed too overwhelmed to ride me right now, and I already promised I’d take care of you, right? It’ll be alright baby, you’re light.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi opens his mouth to fight him when Bokuto starts forcibly moving Akaashi up and down by his hips. Akaashi digs his nails into Bokuto’s coat jacket and moans into his shoulder. Of course he’s being manhandled through their lunch break.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto pushes Akaashi back into the stall wall, and starts thrusting in and out shallowly. He’s whispering sweet nothings into Akaashi’s hair and it’s too sweet and he’s going to cry-</p><p> </p><p>“Kou, Kou, please please please-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright baby, I’ve got you.”</p><p> </p><p>They stay like that, gently loving one another for twenty minutes of their lunch break, when Bokuto’s patience snaps, and his thrusts become harder, deeper, faster. Akaashi babbles through the last few thrusts, as he usually does, when he feels Bokuto let it out inside of him. Akaashi’s mouth falls open, eyes screwed shut, moaning loudly. His toes curl, and every one of his nerve endings feel like they’re on fire. Bokuto pulls out, turns Akaashi around again and thrusts a few more times drawing him higher and higher until the tension snaps. Akaashi screams as this one orgasm shoots through him, his head falling to the wall. Bokuto doesn’t bother with cleaning him out- only puts the vibrator back in. Akaashi squirms unpleasantly, but sated.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi is still breathing heavily when he gets out, “I hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto laughs, pulling Akaashi’s pants and underwear back up his legs. “You love me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashi! So mean!”</p><p> </p><p>When the bell rings five minutes later, Akaashi’s legs are still too unstable to get him to class. He forces Bokuto to help him walk a bit until they regain feeling.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>Whatever qualms Akaashi had about this situation at the beginning of the day had melted away by the end of the day. The overstimulated feeling that he loved was stacked on, over and over again, and by the time their seventh period was finally done, Akaashi had lost track of how many times he’d come dry that day. He was glad Bokuto brought his car today, because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to walk all the way back to his house today. But now he was worried he wouldn’t be able to make it to student parking. He groans, sending Bokuto a text to come get him because his legs were asleep.</p><p> </p><p>One of his classmates who he guesses he’s somewhat friends with comes up to him. “Hey Akaashi. Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m alright, but my legs are asleep.” He laughs off his predicament softly, jolting slightly when the vibrator kicks on again. ‘School is out already, that dumbass. How many fucking times-.’</p><p> </p><p>His classmate is eyeing him with worry, and he reaches out a hand. “I’ll help you walk to wherever you’re walking to? Our teacher is kind of not-so-subtly glaring at us to leave.” His classmate laughs, and Akaashi feels bad, even though it’s not his fault that he’s in this mess.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t mind, I’ll take you up on that offer. Of course if it’s inconveniencing you don’t have to.”</p><p> </p><p>His classmate waved his hand. “Nah, it’s cool! I’m staying after for a student council meeting anyway. Here, let me help you up-!” His classmate wraps his arms around Akaashi’s wrists, and yanks him up. Akaashi yelps as he feels static run up and down his legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Shi- Shoot, hold on.” His classmate grabs both their backpacks on his back, and he’s slinging Akaashi’s arm around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to hobble, Mr. Honor Student?” His classmate laughs and Akaashi smiles lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>They make it to the main hall when the vibrating kicks up a few notches, and Akaashi loses his footing. He goes spiraling down, only to have his fall broken by his classmate. His classmate is laughing and joking about how clumsy Akaashi is, but it’s mostly white noise.</p><p> </p><p>He’s trying his best to conceal the way his hips are twitching, the way he’s panting too heavily, and the way he’s embarrassingly grinding his hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashi, there you are! I was beginning to worry!” Bokuto laughs joyously, with a grin not quite reaching as far as it usually does.</p><p> </p><p>“...Bokuto-san.”</p><p> </p><p>His classmate looks up. “Ah- are you Akaashi’s ride? Great timing, he’s getting clumsier the longer he walks!” His classmate and his boyfriend are laughing, but Bokuto’s laugh is cold.</p><p> </p><p>“‘S that so?” Bokuto grins down at Akaashi lecherously, and he suddenly knows that this was staged. Akaashi grinds his teeth and considers tripping Bokuto. Akaashi stands, and with a polite ‘Thank you,’ leaves his classmate alone as he leaves with Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>They make it to Bokuto’s car before Akaashi’s speaks again. “I have half a mind to strangle you.” Bokuto laughs loudly.</p><p> </p><p>The car ride to Bokuto’s home is hell. The vibrator is on it’s highest setting the whole time, and Bokuto demanded he didn’t touch himself, because; “Touching Akaashi is only done by me.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi doesn’t listen, so Bokuto, ever the responsible boyfriend, ties Akaashi’s wrists together behind the seat. Akaashi never planned murder aloud until this moment. Bokuto laughed at his every curse and threat the whole way to his house, promising that he won’t need- or even want- to kill Bokuto by the time the night is over. Akaashi highly doubts his words as he sobs his way through yet another dry orgasm. He’s writhing in his seat, and Bokuto is watching fondly.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t entirely sure if Bokuto was a sadist, but he certainly felt like one that day.</p><p> </p><p>They pull into the driveway, and Bokuto is immediately hopping out to carry his boyfriend inside and into his bed. Akaashi’s being jostled the whole way up the stairs, which, unfortunately, sets off another dry orgasm, and Akaashi struggles so hard against it that they almost fall down the stairs. Akaashi’s finally stripped, and finally relieved of the vibrating torture machine that’s been in him the whole day. Bokuto kisses down his face, wiping away any and all unshed tears that Akaashi has.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Keiji, do you think your classmate noticed you came on him?”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi stiffens, and fears that he blacked out. After a few moments of silence Akaashi nervously says, “...I didn’t come on him.”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto smiles at him gently, and Akaashi thinks he’s going to be nice, but Bokuto is a jackass.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you, though? You were grinding on him and your hips were twitching the way they do when they’re stimulated too much.” Akaashi pales.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t.” He swallows his pride. “Are you seriously being jealous? Now? Of all times? I’ve had the vibrator from hell up my ass for over eight hours now for your enjoyment and you’re insinuating I’d cheat on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto whines. “Keiji, you grinded on him!” Akaashi makes a face.</p><p> </p><p>“I apologize. I’ll grind on you if it makes you feel better.”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t. I wanna eat you out.” Bokuto pouts, and Akaashi’s face burns worse than it already was.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough already. You’ve been stretching me all day, you don’t need to do that. Just do it already.”</p><p> </p><p>“So bossy.” Bokuto pouts some more, but stops fussing. He’s not actually upset. If he was actually upset he’d be sulking under the sheets. He slides into Akaashi’s- very stretched, he notices- heat. Akaashi twitches as he settles into his prostate- again.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi claws up at Bokuto’s shoulders, wrapping his legs around his waist. “Move. Now. Do it hard. Please you owe me that much, please-” Akaashi chokes as the air is forced out of him in one strong thrust. Bokuto kisses his neck when Akaashi throws his head back.</p><p> </p><p>“We have all night, baby. I’m gonna work you up slowly, gently, lovingly, like a good boyfriend. And you’re going to come from that. And we’re going to repeat it a few more times, and you’re going to come wet at least one each, alright? Only after that will I do you hard like you want me to, baby. After I love you gently, I’ll break you. I’ll do what you want, take your control away from you and break you. I’m taking care of you tonight. Let me take care of you, please? Baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi is relishing the words and the promise of doing him all night.</p><p> </p><p>“No, now. Break me now.” Bokuto gives a hard thrust and Akaashi is winded. He clicks his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby that’s not the deal.” Akaashi growls at him, forcing his way up so Bokuto is back-down on the bed. He breathes heavily, glaring at Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>He gyrates his hips on him, and whines. “Now.”</p><p> </p><p>He teasingly raises his hips so Bokuto’s tip is catching his rim, and drops them down heavily, so he’s seated against his thighs. They both moan, Bokuto’s hands coming up to grab Akaashi by the waist. He rolls his hips clockwise, and smirks to himself as he feels Bokuto’s aborted thrusts up. Akaashi leans down and locks their lips together, gently raising and lowering his hips so Bokuto gets into it. He feels Bokuto’s hands tighten around his waist, and his hips start thrusting up more often. Just one more push and Bokuto will bend to Akaashi’s will.</p><p> </p><p>If Bokuto had spent a year learning Akaashi’s ins and outs, Akaashi would have spent an even longer time.</p><p> </p><p>“Koutarou, break me, please. Break me and put me back together the way I like.”</p><p> </p><p>The next few seconds are a blur. He feels rather than registers Bokuto pull him off, as Bokuto manhandles him onto his stomach, ass raised invitingly. In the next second, Bokuto is buried all the way in and Akaashi’s already hoarse throat lets out a loud moan. Bokuto doesn’t give him time to adjust, immediately pulling out and shoving all the way back in. Akaashi shrieks, feeling tears fill his eyes, his hips being pulled back to meet Bokuto’s rough movements. He does his best to muffle the noises in the pillow despite it only being the two for the rest of the night. Bokuto quickly yanks his head up and the pillow out so his noises are loud and clear.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto reaches down, shoving two fingers past Akaashi’s lips, forcing them down as far as the angle allows for. Akaashi moans around them, sucking them to the best of his ability.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, Keiji. You couldn’t fucking wait, could you? You needed me balls deep in you, huh. No, need. You always need this, don’t you? You act like such a proper kid but you’re a slut, Keiji. My gorgeous, gorgeous baby is a slut. I’ve trained you so well, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi writhes and moans and sobs and the next ten or so minutes go by in a blur of filthy words, degrading praise, and rough movements, as Akaashi is screaming out his release(s). Bokuto stops after two or three, and rubs his hands down Akaashi’s arms and body, calming his violent shaking. He faintly realizes Bokuto is pulling out and flipping Akaashi over, but all he really feels is a warm, hazy blanket over him. Bokuto is shushing him, quietly calming him as he gently rolls his hips in and out, just like he promised.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t know how much time has passed before he fully regains his clarity, but when he does, it’s dark out. He rolls over, planning to get out of the bed when he feels the sharp pain in his ass and tailbone. He endures the pain well enough to not make a sound, but he starts shaking and doesn’t move. He also falls out of the bed, so that’s a thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby? You awake, Keiji?” He sees the door open, Bokuto seemingly out of breath.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi nods to the best of his ability and Bokuto rushes over, picking him back up and into the bed, crying pitifully.</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashiiiiiiiiii!!! I thought I killed you from too much sex stimulation or something?? You were super lax after the first round that you kind of just grunted and stuff for the rest and once I finished you passed out!! I thought you were dead baby, I’m soo sorryyyyyy!!!!!!” Bokuto wails. And it’s ugly. It’s ugly, snot is flying, and it’s endearing.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, Kou. I pushed you into doing it rough the first time, so that’s my fault for passing out. I know how I get after we do it rough.” His face is red.</p><p> </p><p>“But please for the love of god, get me some painkillers.” Bokuto, ever the accommodating lover, practically sprints out to get the ibuprofen he has stashed in the bathroom. He’s back in the next minute or two holding the bottle in one hand, and a glass of iced water in the other. Akaashi takes both gratefully.</p><p> </p><p>“And before you even ask, no. I’m never putting that vibrator under my clothes again.” Bokuto wails.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! I thought you liked it!!” Akaashi glares at him.</p><p> </p><p>“My ass was numb all day, my prostate actually hurts from overstimulation for once, and you expect me to have enjoyed it?”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto looks sheepish. He’s skirting around like he’s unsure how to respond and what Akaashi is understanding is gibberish.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi groans as he shifts again. His ass really is sore for once. His face flushes again and he rolls over to fall back asleep with Bokuto’s whines and please as background noise. The bed dips and Akaashi can make out Bokuto’s concerned face above his own. He will never admit to pulling- or, trying to pull- Bokuto into the bed with him. Akaashi kisses him softly, and falls asleep with the background noises being happy humming, and a gentle hand running through his hair and massaging down his back.</p><p> </p><p>And, really, what could be better?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk how to write about secs LOL</p><p>and NO, please don’t attempt this in public. i ignored a lot of normal scenarios that would definitely happen, so please don’t try sticking a dildo up your ass and going to school. it’s a shit idea.</p><p>also, don’t try dry &amp; rough sex at the same time unless you know you and your partner have talked about it in LENGTH.</p><p>overstimulation is also a big thing u need to be careful for. my friend was over stimulated so badly once she was knocked out for hours??? like it was bad.</p><p>please be careful when having sex.</p><p>PLEASE PRACTICE SAFE SEX AND USE A CONDOM BECAUSE I FORGOT TO HAVE THEM WEAR CONDOMS LMFAO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>